ARE YOU STILL LOVE ME
by UiSoo
Summary: ( PENTING! ). Kyungsoo yang menghadapi cobaan saat hubungannya bersama Kai membaik. Ken yang depresi, mengira Kyungsoo adalah istrinya yang telah meninggal. Baekhyun yang kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol. Kaisoo/ Kensoo / Chanbaek/ GS.
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU STILL LOVE ME? ( SEKUEL OF I LOVE YOU, MY FANS )**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Lu Han**

 **Ken VIXX**

 **Support Cast : Other member EXO**

 **Other cast find by your self**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **Desclaimer : Annyeong epribadeh! Ane kambek lagi dengan ep ep baru, ini sekuel dari ep ep sebelumnya " I LOVE YOU, MY FANS ". Karena banyak yang minta buat diterusin (** _ **ato mungkin ga rela ane tinggal, kkkk~ )**_ **akhirnya ane langsung cap cus nerusin. Seperti biasa jangan lupa repiew , kasih saran ato kritikan biar ane gak sombong nyatain ep ep ini bagus, kkkk~.**

 **HAPPY READING…..**

 **WARNING TYPO!**

 **Chapter 1**

Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Kai di backstage, Kai sedang performe di sebuah acara musik bersama EXO. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin melihat penampilan Kai bersama EXO L lainnya, namun Kai melarangnya. Kyungsoo masih ingat saat dia berdiri di antara EXO L untuk mendukung Kai, tak terasa kini dia sudah hampir 1 tahun menjadi yeoja chingu Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat kejadian dramatis yang dia alami.

" Yak! Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila? " tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Aish.. Kau mengagetkan ku saja. Ah iya, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol oppa, Baek? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dari publik, kecuali Kyungsoo dan semua member EXO. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah menjadi miliknya, karena terkadang dia cemburu melihat beberapa ulah fans Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyadari jika sahabatnya sedang bingung,

" Sabar saja.. Suatu saat dia pasti akan memberitahukan ini pada semua fansnya, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau juga harus mengerti kesibukan member EXO " nasehat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama member EXO pun kembali ke backstage. Kai segera mencari Kyungsoo

" Baby Soo.. " panggil Kai ketika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

" Oppa.. " Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan mengelap keringat Kai dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang perhatian dengannya.

" Bagaimana penampilan ku tadi? " tanya Kai.

" Daebak.. Tapi.. Luhan oppa lebih keren! " teriak Kyungsoo pada Luhan sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyungsoo, Kai menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo

" Yak! Kau benar-benar.. Aish.. " Kai mempoutkan mulutnya, Kyungsoo gemas melihat tingkah laku Kai yang kekanak-kanakan.

" Aigoo~ Bagaimana bisa aku menerima namja kekanakan seperti mu menjadi namja chingu ku.. " goda Kyungsoo, sontak Kai menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

" Bodoh! " bentak Kai lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia dan Chanyeol tidak seperti saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan dulu. Chanyeol kini sedikit berubah, dia jarang menghubungi Baekhyun dan tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun.

" Oppa.. " panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Hmm? " jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, " Setidaknya perhatikan sedikit orang yang mengajak mu bicara! " bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. " Kenapa? Apa yang mau kau katakan, chagi? " tanya Chanyeol, mendadak wajah Baekhyun memerah karena sudah lama Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya " chagi ".

" Eh? Hmm.. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau hubungan kita sedikit.. Hmm.. Renggang? " Baekhyun mencoba memancing Chanyeol.

" Hmm.. Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja " jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

" Tapi, oppa.. Kau-" belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menyela

" Chagi.. Aku tidak mau mendebatkan hal ini lagi, arra? " kata Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah Kyungsoo, mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyungsoo.

" Kyung.. Apa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol oppa? " tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja belajar Kyungsoo.

" Mwo?! Michyeosseo?! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Benar, aku memang sudah gila.. Tidak mungkin seorang fans bisa menjadi yeoja chingu seorang idol.. Mungkin Chanyeol oppa hanya memberikan fanservice padaku, anggap saja begitu.. " kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Yak! Tidak mungkin Chanyeol oppa seperti itu.. Mungkin, dia memang belum siap memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada publik. Seorang fans bisa saja menjadi yeoja chingu idolanya, buktinya aku dan Kai oppa.. Kau hanya butuh kesabaran saja, tidak mudah mengatakan hal pribadi pada semua orang " kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

" Entahlah.. Aku merasa dia berbeda sekarang " Baekhyun mencoba menahan airmatanya. Kyungsoo kasihan melihat sahabatnya.

Esok harinya..

Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan Kai. Mereka kini berada di sebuah café.

" Apa Kai dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau aku meminta mu ke sini? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Tenang saja, oppa. Aku merahasiakan hal ini pada mereka. Lalu, ada apa kau meminta ku kesini? ".

" Hmm.. Pasti Bakehyun sudah bercerita padamu, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit tidak mempedulikannya " jawab Chanyeol.

" Iya, dia sudah bercerita padaku. Kenapa oppa? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?! Yak, oppa.. Baekhyun adalah sahabat ku, aku tidak mau kau menyakitinya! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Kecilkan suaramu! " Chanyeol berusaha menutup mulut Kyungsoo karena para pengunjung menatap mereka.

" Biarkan aku memberikan alasan.. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya, sebentar lagi dia berulang tahun.. Aku ingin mengungkapkan hubungan ku dengan Baekhyun saat konser di Shanghai.. Itu adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya.. " kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan perkataan Chanyeol, dia tidak menyangka jika dibalik sosoknya yang seperti anak kecil Chanyeol ternyata namja yang romantis.

" Tapi.. Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun dulu, hanya kau yang tahu. " kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

" Okee.. Aku akan merahasiakannya, oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengantarkan ku membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun? Aku ingin membelikannya sebuah kalung " ajak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun menyetujuinya.

Di sisi lain

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan sendirian, dia ingin pergi ke toko buku. " Membosankan sekali.. Seandainya Chanyeol oppa ada di sini " gumam Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, saat mencari toko buku di sana mata Baekhyun menangkap seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berada di toko perhiasan.

" Kyungsoo? Dengan siapa dia? Apa dengan Kai oppa? " gumam Baekhyun, dia seketika menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo ketika melihat Chanyeol juga berada di sana.

" Chanyeol oppa? Kenapa dia bersama Kyungsoo? " tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Bakehyun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah kalung pada Kyungsoo. Tak terasa air mata Baekhyun jatuh, dia membalikan badannya dan kembali terkejut ketika melihat Kai sudah berada di hadapannya. Kai ternyata juga melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di sana, Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang tajam pada Yura dan Baekhyun. " Park Chanyeol, awas kau! "

" Ottae? " tanya Chanyeol saat kalung itu sudah mengalung di leher Kyungsoo.

" Cantik sekali, Baekhyun pasti suka dengan kalung ini, oppa " jawab Kyungsoo.

Liontin kalung itu berbentuk bintang. " Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan membeli ini untuknya.. " kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tangannya.

" Arrghh..! Appo..! " Kyungsoo seketika menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang tangannya erat itu.

" Kai, oppa?! " Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai tiba-tiba berada di sana.

" Oh, Kai.. Wasseo? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Eoh.. Wae? Kau terkejut hyung? " jawab Kai sinis.

" Oppa.. Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? " tanya Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih memegang tangannya sangat erat.

" Kenapa? Kau takut? " tanya Kai.

" Takut? A-apa maksudmu? Ah ya, aku di sini untuk menemani Chanyeol oppa membelikan kalung untuk- " Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara, Kai sudah menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

" Y-Yak! Kai.. ! " panggil Chanyeol yang tahu pasti Kai salah paham dengannya, namun Kai sudah menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat itu.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo menuju ke mobilnya, dengan kasar Kai mendorong Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo takut dengan perlakuan Kai, dia masih bingung kenapa Kai menjadi kasar padanya. Akhirnya Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena takut. Kai menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai, dia pun turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Wajah Kai terlihat kesal saat itu, perlahan Kyungsoo ikut turun menyusul Kai.

" Op-oppa.. Waeyo? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Kai.

" Waeyo? Kau masih bertanya? Apa kau pura-pura bodoh Do Kyungsoo?! " bentak Kai.

" Yak! Aku memang tidak tahu apa maksud mu, tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan menyeret ku ke sini! " bentak Kyungsoo tidak kalah dengan Kai.

" Baiklah.. Aku akan menjelaskannya sampai kau mengerti. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa kau bisa pergi berdua saja dengan dia? Dan kenapa dia memakaikan kalung untukmu? Hah?! Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?! " kata Kai.

" Jadi.. Karena kejadian tadi kau marah? Kau salah paham oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Kai.

" Salah paham katamu?! Yak! Apa tidak cukup aku saja namja yang kau sukai?! Dulu kau mendekati Luhan hyung dan sekarang Chanyeol hyung?! Yeoja macam apa kau ini?! " bentak Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kai. "

Yeo-yeoja macam apa katamu? Jadi menurut mu aku sengaja mendekati Luhan oppa dan Chanyeol oppa? Jadi itu pemikiran mu selama ini? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan airmatanya.

" Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah sedikit pun mempunyai pikiran seperti itu! Hanya kau namja yang ada di pikiran ku, aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mendekati namja lain! " bentak Kyungsoo lalu lari meninggalkan Kai.

" KYUNGSOO..! " panggil Kai namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kyungsoo segera mencari taksi terdekat di sana, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Kyungsoo yang masih menangis segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan ternyata Luhan ada di dalamnya. " Naiklah.. " ajak Luhan. Masih dengan keadaan bingung, Kyungsoo naik ke mobil Luhan.

 ***Flashback**

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya, Kai mengambil ponselnya. " Yeobosaeyo? Hyung? Apa kau bisa menjemput Kyungsoo di Pantai XX.. Tolong secepatnya jemput dia.. " kata Kai, dia menelepon Luhan.

" Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Ada apa dengan dia? " tanya Luhan.

" Nanti akan aku ceritakan, sekarang jemput dia, eoh? " Kai lalu menutup teleponnya dan berharap Luhan segera menjemput Kyungsoo.

 ***Flashback End**

Luhan melajukan mobilnya pelan, diliriknya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menangis. Luhan tidak berani bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dia takut Kyungsoo akan semakin sedih. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis dulu agar perasaannya agak tenang. " Apa kau mau ke dorm? " tanya Luhan.

" Tidak.. Antar aku pulang ke rumah saja, oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya. Luhan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo " kata Kyungsoo lalu mengelap air matanya.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, Luhan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo " Gomawo oppa, sudah mengantarkan ku sampai rumah.. Mianhae aku tidak bisa menyuruh mu masuk, Appa dan Eomma tidak ada di rumah dan aku ingin istirahat.. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Gwaenchana.. Aku mengerti, jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku.. " jawab Luhan lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Luhan pun berpamitan dan pulang ke dorm. Saat Kyungsoo akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, seseorang memanggilnya. " KYUNGSOO! " panggil orang itu.

" Baek? " jawab Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

" Kau baru pulang? Dari mana? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Eoh.. Jalan-jalan sebentar, kau mau menemani ku menginap di rumah? Aku sendirian di sini " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa? " tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Eh? Dengan.. Kai oppa, hehehe " jawab Kyungsoo asal.

" Benarkah? Hmm.. Tadi siang aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Myeongdong, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan mu dan.. Chanyeol oppa di sana.. Apa aku salah lihat? " sindir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena Baekhyun mengetahuinya. " Mu-mungkin kau salah lihat, hehehe.. Tidak mungkin aku ke sana dengan Chanyeol oppa tanpa memberitahu mu " jawab Kyungsoo berbohong.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya berbohong " Hehehehe.. Benar juga, tidak mungkin sahabat ku sendiri berbohong padaku kan? Mungkin aku memang salah lihat, tapi kenapa yeoja yang aku lihat itu sama persis dengan mu Kyung? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?! " tiba-tiba nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi.

Kyungsoo pun mengerti bahwa Baekhyun melihat kejadian tadi siang. " Baek.. Mianhae.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu, kau salah paham " jelas Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Salah paham katamu?! Aku melihat dengan mata ku sendiri Chanyeol oppa memakaikan kalung padamu! Mana kalung itu?! Apa kau menyembunyikannya?! " Baekhyun tidak melihat ada kalung melingkar di leher Kyungsoo.

" Kau salah paham Baek.. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu " Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

" Tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa lagi padaku.. Aku kecewa denganmu! " ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

" Baekhyun! " panggil Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

Di dorm EXO

Luhan baru saja pulang, dilihatnya Kai berada di balkon. Luhan menghampiri Kai yang sendirian.

" Hyung? Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? " tanya Kai, meskipun dia masih kecewa dengan Kyungsoo tapi dia khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja chinngunya itu.

" Aku sudah mengantarnya sampai rumah. Sebenarnya ada apa Kai? Dia terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang " tanya Luhan penasaran.

" Ada sedikit salah paham dan aku menyakiti hatinya.. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi " jawab Kai menyesal.

" Apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo? " tanya Luhan lagi.

" Belum.. Dia pasti masih marah padaku.. Besok aku akan ke rumahnya " jawab Kai.

Di kamar Chanyeol

" Chagi.. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku? " tanya Chanyeol, dia sedang menelepon Baekhyun sekarang.

" Aku sudah mengangkatnya bukan? " jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Apa aku berbuat salah? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Eoh.. Kau menyakiti hati ku Park Chanyeol! " bentak Baekhyun.

"Apa salah ku?! Kenapa kau membentak ku?! " Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun.

" Jadi kau tidak merasa?! Aku melihat mu tadi siang bersama Kyungsoo, kau memakaikan sebuah kalung untuk Kyungsoo. Kau mau menyangkalnya Tuan Park?! "

Chanyeol terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengetahui kejadian tadi siang. " Ka-kau salah paham chagi.. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat.. " jelas Chanyeol.

" Mwo?! Apa kalian sudah merencanakan ini semua? Kyungsoo juga menjawab hal yang sama dengan mu. Salah paham apalagi, hah?! Kau selingkuh dengan sahabat ku sendiri! " Baekhyun mulai menangis.

" Chagi.. Uljimma.. " kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan memanggil ku chagi lagi! Kita putus! " bentak Baekhyun lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

" Y-Yaa! Baekhyun! Yeo-yeobosaeyo? " Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan membanting ponselnya karena kesal. " Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini " gumam Chanyeol.

Esok harinya

Kai pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dia berniat untuk meminta maaf. Sampai di rumah Kyungsoo , dia segera mengetukpintu. Tak lama Kyungsoo membukakan pintunya, namun setelah dia mengetahui itu adalah Kai dia menutupnya kembali. Kai dengan cepat menahan pintunya agar tidak tertutup.

" Kyungsoo! Jebal dengarkan aku dulu! Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Jangan tutup pintunya! " kata Kai sambil menahan pintu.

Karena kekuatan Kai lebih besar, pintu pun kembali terbuka. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, " Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Kemarin aku terbawa emosi.. Jebal maafkan aku.. " kata Kai.

" Jangan bentak aku lagi oppa.. Dan jangan menghina ku sebagai yeoja penggoda.. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. Mianhae.. Sarangahe.. " Kai mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo pun menyuruh Kai untuk masuk ke rumah, dia menceritakan tentang Baekhyun yang salah paham dengannya.

" Kita harus membantu Chanyeol hyung.. " kata Kai.

" Iya.. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun salah paham dengan ku dan Chanyeol oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun mengatur strategi untuk menyatukan kembali Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Kai meminta bantuan semua member EXO, dia juga memberitahu rencananya pada Chanyeol.

Malamnya

Kai mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, dia meminta Baekhyun menemuinya di sebuah taman dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Kai menunggu Baekhyun di taman, tak lama Baekhyun pun datang.

" Oppa.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Jika itu tentang Chanyeol, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi " kata Baekhyun sinis.

" Baek.. Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskannya padaku, kau hanya salah paham. Pertama kali melihat mereka berdua aku juga sama dengan mu, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua aku mengerti. Jadi, maafkanlah Chanyeol hyung dan kembali lah padanya " jelas Kai.

" Kalian sama saja! " bentak Baekhyun, dia hendak pergi meninggalkan Kai namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang bernyanyi.

Chanyeol! Dia muncul dari balik pohon diikuti Sehun, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Chen dan Kyungsoo.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh**_

Sehun dan Chen memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengantarnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Luhan dan Suho menebarkan bunga pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kris memainkan gitar untuk mengiringi Chanyeol bernyanyi. Selesai bernyanyi dengan diiringi petikan gitar Kris yang romantis dan bunga yang ditebarkan oleh Luhan dan Suho, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun..Mianhae..Sebenarnya waktu itu aku mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membeli kalung tanpa sepengetahuan mu. Kalung itu aku beli untuk mu, rencananya aku ingin memberikan kalung itu saat konser EXO berlangsung. Tapi kau salah paham dan memutuskan ku, jadi aku akan memberikannya sekarang " kata Chanyeol.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi kalung. " Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua? " tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun, Chen, Yura dan Kai saling berteriak agar Baekhyun mau memberikan kesempata kedua bagi Baekhyun.

" Baiklah.. " jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, dia memasangkan kalung itu pada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. " Saranghae, chagi " kata Chanyeol.

" Nado, oppa.. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Kyung.. Mianhae aku sudah memarahi mu.. Kau memaafkan ku, kan? " tanya Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja.. Nado mianhae.. " jawab Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

Mereka pun senang akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia. Di sisi lain, dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari tadi. " Di-dia.. Masih hidup? Istri ku masih hidup? " kata namja itu yang terkejut melihat Yura dari kejauhan. Namja itu mengambil sebuah foto dari sakunya, di foto itu terlihat seorang yeoja mirip

KYUNGSOO?!

 **TBC**

 _ **Ini buat pemanasan dulu, kalo respon kalian bagus pasti ane lanjutin lagi. Ane juga gak lupa buat ngasih tau, kalo yang mau kenalan silahkan jangan malu2 PM ane. Udah banyak juga yang PM dan akhirnya kita meet up dan seru2an bareng. Ane tunggu yeee~~ yang minta IG bisa PM juga ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING TYPO!**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS, I HATE IT!**_

 _ **Happy reading~~~~**_

 **Chapter 2**

Namja itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah bergurau bersama Kai, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang ahjumma memanggilnya.

" Ken, Kajja kita pulang, udara semakin dingin nanti kau sakit " kata ahjumma itu.

" Ne.. Eomma.. " jawab namja yang ternyata bernama Ken itu. Mata Ken masih mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

" Aku yakin Hyemi masih hidup, istri ku masih hidup " kata Ken dalam hati.

 ***Flashback**

 _ **Ken dan Hyemi adalah sepasang kekasih yang kini telah memutuskan menikah. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun di tahun ke 3 usia pernikahan mereka Hyemi meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hyemi kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Ken di bandara, Ken pulang dari Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan. Ken tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa istrinya sudah meninggal, dia masih yakin jika istrinya masih hidup dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Hingga akhirnya Ken mengalami depresi yang membuat perusahaannya bangkrut, dia juga sering mengkonsumsi obat penenang. Kini dia tinggal bersama Eomma dan yeodongsaengnya, Appanya sudah lama meninggal.**_

 ***Flashback End**

Setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mesra kembali, Kyungsoo meminta Kai untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

" Yak! Masih jam berapa sekarang, kenapa kau mau pulang? " tanya Kai.

" Ayolah.. Aku lelah oppa.. Kita biarkan Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun berduaan " jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai pun menurutinya dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Kai dan Kyungsoo menuju mobil Kai yang diparkir tidak jauh dari taman itu. Ken yang tengah berjalan bersama eommanya melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan bersama, seketika Ken menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti? " tanya Eomma Ken.

" Hyemi.. " jawab Ken masih memandang Kyungsoo.

" Mwo? Hyemi? Ken, Hyemi sudah meninggal, ini sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak dia meninggal. Kenapa kau masih saja berpikiran Hyemi masih hidup? Kajja Ken, kita harus cepat pulang! " eomma Ken berusaha menarik anaknya yang masih terpaku. Dia takut Ken akan berbuat nekat lagi.

" Eomma.. Lihatlah yeoja itu.. Bukankah itu Hyemi? " tanya Ken sambil menahan tangan eommanya dan menunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

Eomma Ken terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat mirip dengan menantunya itu. " K-Ken.. Dia bukan istrimu, dia hanya mirip dengan Hyemi. Kajja, kita pulang! " Eomma Ken menarik lagi tangan Ken agar mau pulang ke rumah.

" ANDWAE..! " teriak Ken lalu melepaskan diri dari eommanya dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

" KEN..! KEMBALI! YAK! " eomma Ken memanggil, namun terlambat Ken sudah jauh meninggalkan eommanya.

Ken melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan Ken di belakang. Ken tidak kehabisan akal, dia segera mencari taksi dan mengikuti mobil Kai.

Di dalam mobil

" Apa kau sakit? " tanya Kai yang sedang menyetir.

" Ani.. Wae? " Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

" Kau kelihatan pucat, Kyungie.. Sampai rumah kau harus segera minum obat dan tidur, arra? " kata Kai yang terlihat khawatir.

" Arra.. Kau tidak usah cemas, oppa.. Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo. " Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Perasaan ku benar-benar tidak enak.. Apa kau menginap saja di dorm? " Kai masih khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu.

" Gwaenchana.. Eomma dan Appa sudah pulang, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir " jawab Kyungsoo berbohong, sebenarnya eomma dan appanya belum pulang dari luar kota.

" Baiklah.. Jaga dirimu, chagi.. " kata Kai lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Ken melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Tangan Ken mengepal melihat Kai mencium Kyungsoo, dia terlihat kesal dengan kejadian yang dia lihat baru saja. Tak lama Kai pun pulang, Kyungsoo menunggu sampai mobil Kai tidak terlihat lagi. Saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo terkejut dan berteriak

" Yak! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tenaganya lemah karena sakit.

" Hyemi.. Yeobo.. Ini aku Ken, nampyeon mu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang.. " orang itu ternyata Ken, dia mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Michyeosseo?! Aku bukan Hyemi, dan aku belum menikah! Lepaskan aku! " teriak Kyungsoo.

" KEN, LEPASKAN GADIS ITU! " teriak eomma Ken yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang mereka. Eomma Ken tidak sendirian dia bersama yeodongsaeng Ken, Irene.

" Oppa.. Kajja kita pulang, jangan berbuat seperti ini! Hyemi eonni sudah lama meninggal! " kata Irene

Perlahan Kenmelepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. " Ta-tapi.. Dia Hyemi.. " gumam Se Joong.

" Bukan anak ku.. Dia gadis lain.. Kajja kita pulang " ajak eomma Ken lalu membawa Ken ke dalam mobil, Ken pun menurutinya.

Irene mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. " Eonni.. Mianhaeyo.. Oppa ku mengalami depresi karena istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Wajahmu memang hampir sama dengan istri oppa.. Ah, perkenalkan nama ku Irene dan oppa ku Ken. Siapa nama mu eonni? " tanya Irene.

" Do Kyungsoo.. Lalu bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Tenang saja, aku jamin dia tidak akan menemui mu lagi. Aku pamit dulu ne? Maaf sudah membuat mu takut.. Bye eonni.. " pamit Irene.

Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya, dia benar-benar masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Kai, Kyungsoo takut akan membuat Kai khawatir.

Esok harinya

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kai karena jadwal EXO yang padat. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah saja, tiba-tiba bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat eomma Ken yang datang.

" Nona.. Jebal ikutlah dengan ku.. Anak ku ingin bunuh diri jika dia tidak bertemu denganmu.. Jebal.. " kata eomma Ken sambil menangis dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Ahjumma.. Berdirilah.. A-aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan anakmu lagi, aku bukan istrinya.. Nama ku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo bukan Hyemi.. " Kyungsoo berusaha menolak untuk bertemu dengan Ken.

" Kyungsoo.. Aku meminta bantuan mu sekali ini saja.. Anak ku akan bunuh diri, aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan anak ku.. Jebal..Tolonglah aku.. " pinta eomma Ken. Kyungsoo pun tidak tega dan akhirnya menyetujui ajakan eomma Ken.

Di rumah keluarga Ken

Ternyata Ken sudah berada di atas atap dan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Eomma Ken mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka menuju balkon.

" Nak.. Lihat siapa yang ku bawa.. " kata eomma Ken.

" An-annyeong.. " ucap Kyungsoo takut sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Hyemi..! Kau kembali?! " Ken turun perlahan dan berlari memeluk Kyungsoo.

" Aku merindukan mu, Hyemi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, eoh?" pinta Ken.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ken. " Ah.. Aku membelikan mu sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci kesukaan mu, aku akan mengambilnya. Jangan kemana-mana,eoh? " Ken pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Akhirnya aku melihat senyum lagi di wajah Ken " kata Eomma.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Eomma Ken memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan berkata " Kyungsoo.. Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi Hyemi? " sontak Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

" Mw-mwo? A-animida.. Jongseohamnida ahjumma.. Aku harus pulang " Kyungsoo mencoba pamit pada Eomma Ken.

" Kyungsoo.. Jebal.. Hanya untuk 2minggu ini sebelum aku mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa.. Jebal.. " eomma Ken memelas pada Kyungsoo.

" Ta-tapi.. " Kyungsoo masih ragu.

" Hanya 2 minggu ini, Kyungsoo.. " tambah eomma Ken.

Kyungsoo bingung, dia tidak tega melihat Eomma Ken tapi dia juga tidak mungkin berpura-pura menjadi istri namja lain. Bagaiman jika Kai mengetahuinya, tapi melihat Eomma Ken yang berlinang air mata pun membuat hati kecil Kyungsoo tergerak.

"Baiklah.. "akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujuinya dan berpura-pura menjadi Hyemi.

" Yeobo.. Ini boneka yang aku belikan untukmu " kata Ken setelah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyerahkan boneka berbentuk kelinci pada Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo, Ken-ssi.. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau menyukainya? " tanya Ken.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk perlahan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, dia khawatir jika Kai mengetahui kejadian ini, Kai pasti akan sangat marah dengannya.

Seminggu kemudian

Kai bingung karena susah sekali menghubungi Kyungsoo, jika Kai ingin bertemu dengannya Kyungsoo selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Kai berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang agar sampai cepat dirumah Kyungsoo. Sampai dirumah Kyungsoo dia melihat sebuah mobil di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan mobilnya,

" Mobil siapa itu? "gumam Kai.

Tak lama terlihat seorang namja yang keluar dari mobil, lalu Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya. Kai masih mengamati Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil, tiba-tiba namja itu memeluk Kyungsoo. Kai tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Dia menghampiri namja itu lalu menariknya dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan menghajarnya.

" Yak! Siapa kau?! Berani sekali kau memeluk kekasih ku?! " bentak Kai lalu memukul wajah namja itu lagi hingga terjatuh.

" O-oppa.. Hentikan.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya.. " Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari, Ken.

" Apa?! Siapa namja ini?! Kenapa kau mau dipeluknya?! " bentak Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Ken bangkit lalu memukul Kai dengan keras. "Jangan bentak istriku! "bentak Ken lalu memukul Kai berkali-kali.

" Yak! Hentikan! " Kyungsoo berusaha melerai Kai dan Ken yang saling memukul, tiba-tiba pukulan Ken meleset hingga mengenai Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh.

" Kyungsoo! " Kai segera menolong Kyungsoo yang terkena pukulan Ken.

Di sudut bibir Kyungsoo mengalir darah, melihat hal itu Ken mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo. " Hyemi-ah.. Gwaenchana? Mi-miahae.. " kata Ken.

" Hyemi? " Kai bingung karena mendengar Ken memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama Hyemi.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai berharap Kai tidak mendengar Ken memanggilnya Hyemi. Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ken lalu menghammpiri Kai.

" Oppa.. " Kyungsoo takut Kai akan memarahinya.

" Kyungsoo, kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nama Hyemi? Sebenarnya siapa dia? " Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, setidaknya dia harus menjelaskan semua ini agar Kai tidak salah paham.

" Ken-ssi, bisakah kau masuk ke mobil dulu? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan dia " kata Kyungsoo.

" Apa dia teman mu? " tanya Ken.

" Aku keka- " Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut Kai agar tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Iya, dia teman ku. Masuklah ke mobil aku akan berbcara dengannya sebentar " jawab Kyungsoo, Ken pun menganggukan kepala dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 **TBC**

 _ **Hai hai, maap yee chapter kemarin ada typo dikit yang bikin readers bingung. Ane terburu-buru ngerjainnya jadi gak sempet check lagi. Chapter ini lumayan dikit soalnya ane lagi sibuk mau ada event nihhh, doain event ane sukses yak!**_

 _ **Habis baca jangan lupa langsung repiew ye, kasih saran dan kritik juga boleh ane malah lebih suka gitu tapi bahasa nye harus sopan yeee….**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selannjutnyeeee~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PENTING!**

 _ **MAAF ANE TERPAKSA HARUS HIATUS!**_

 _ **ANE MUNGKIN HIATUS DAN MULAI NERUSIN EP EP INI LAGI BULAN DEPAN, ANE BENER-BENER MINTA MAAP AMA READERS SEMUA UDAH BIKIN ANE UDAH MENDEKATI UAS, ANE HARUS FOKUS KULIAH DULU ( EFEK DIMARAHIN EMAK :'( ) SELAIN ITU CAFÉ TEMPAT ANE KERJA JUGA HARI INI JUGA ANNIVERSARY ( UCAPIN SELAMAT DONG, NAMANYE URBAN POP CAFÉ ) ADA EVENT YANG BAKALAN ANE URUSIN. JADI INTINYE BULAN INI BULAN TERSIBUK BUAT ANE.**_

 _ **ANE JANJI DAH, BULAN DEPAN LANGSUNG 2 CHAPTER YANG ANE UPDATE. ITU JUGA KALO KALIAN PADA MAU NUNGGU, KASIH TAU N KASIH SEMANGAT ANE BIAR ANE BISA NGELANJUTIN NI EPEP. KALO NGGA MAH, NGAPAIN ANE TERUSIN YA NGGA?**_

 _ **NB : YANG MAU PM SILAHKAN INSYA ALLAH ANE BALES**_

 _ **SEKIAN DARI ANE WASSALAM**_


End file.
